Daphne Blake
Daphne Ann Blake is a character from the Scooby-Doo series. She originally met Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Owl, and Gopher in the first (and, for so far, only) episode of The New Winnie the Pooh Movies entitled The Pooh Mysteries (which featured the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! pilot episode What a Night for a Knight). Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins will truly explain how Pooh and his friends first met Scooby-Doo and the gang. According the Christmas episode of their recent cartoon, Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!, Daphne was born on Christmas Day. Trivia *Daphne was voiced by Heather North (1969-1997, 2003), the late Mary Kay Bergman (1998-2000), Grey Delisle (2001, 2004-present). *Daphne, Scooby-Doo and the gang reunited with Pooh and the gang and met Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *Daphne will meet Ronald McDonald and the gang in Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *Daphne will meet Ash Ketchum and the gang again in Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *Daphne, Scooby-Doo and the gang will make their first guest appearance in a Ronald McDonald crossover film in Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Space Jam. *Daphne, along with Fred and Velma, made her first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film with Scooby-Doo and Shaggy in Winnie the Pooh Says Hocus Pocus. *Daphne, Scooby-Doo and the gang will join Pooh and the gang again in the Pooh's Adventures Chronicles, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella'', Pooh's Adventures of Escape to Witch Mountain, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Iron Giant, Winnie the Pooh's Happy Haunting - Party at Disneyland, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, Pooh's Adventures of Return from Witch Mountain, Pooh's Adventures of Jaws (along with its sequels), Winnie the Pooh Meets Danny Phantom, Winnie the Pooh Shouts Help! I'm a Fish, Winnie the Pooh Says The Mummy Returns and Winnie the Pooh in Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade. *Daphne, Scooby-Doo and the gang will meet Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, and Genie in Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins. *Daphne, Scooby-Doo and the gang will see Littlefoot and the gang again and meet Zazu in Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster. *Daphne, Scooby-Doo and the gang will see Littlefoot and the gang again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *Daphne, Scooby-Doo and the gang will make their first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Daphne, Scooby-Doo and the gang will join Littlefoot and the gang in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas, Littlefoot's Adventures of Beetlejuice, Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy: Yuletide and Red Tide, Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven, Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters II, Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess, Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar, Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur, and more. *Daphne, Scooby-Doo and the gang will reunite with SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star and meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *Daphne, Scooby-Doo and the gang make their first appearence in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Epic Mickey. They appear once again, asking Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae's help to find a real haunted house in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures on Zombie Island. *Daphne was also Emerald's babysitter. *Daphne, Scooby-Doo, and the gang will reunite with Franklin the Turtle and his friends in Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. Gallery Daphne Blake (Live-action version).png|Daphne Blake (Live-action version) Mala_daphne.jpg|Daphne Blake (A Pup Named Scooby-Doo) Daphne Blake (LEGO).jpg|Daphne Blake (LEGO) daphne (2).png|Daphne Blake (SCOOB!) daphne_blake_transformer_by_knickx_dcok8b6-fullview.jpg Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:MERMAIDS Category:Sea creatures Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Hanna-Barbera characters Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Girlfriends Category:Tritagonist Category:Females Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Hiccup's Adventures Honorary Members‎ Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:In-Love Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:In love heroes Category:Rich characters Category:Rich Heroes Category:Live-action characters Category:Fighters Category:Genius Category:Martial Artists Category:Detectives Category:The Messiah Category:Famous Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Childhood Friends Category:Rescuers Category:Adventurers Category:Child Lovers Category:Nature Lovers Category:Successful Heroes Category:Victims Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Important Category:Dimwit's Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Lead Females Category:Riders Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:LEGO Characters Category:LEGO Dimensions Characters Category:Role Models Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Good vs. Good Category:Love Rivals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Tintin's Adventures Team Category:Scooby-Doo characters Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Girly heroines Category:Tomboys Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Musophobia Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Sherman and Penny's Adventures Allies Category:Femme Fatale Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:TotalDramaFan3452's Team Members Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Redheads Category:Warner Bros. Animation characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies